


The Four Seasons

by Eydol



Series: Ensemble Stars Ficember 2018 [9]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: Spring, Summer, Fall, Winter. Arashi's world turned around these four seasons, each one having a particular meaning to her...





	The Four Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> Enstars ficember Day 9: Seasons!  
> I use feminine pronouns for Arashi.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it, I really liked writing this one ^^

            Spring. It was the first season of the year, and the best one she thought. She met him during that season, after all, and so it was special to her. She remembered how shy he was, nervous too, to the point nobody understood him the first time he talked as his accent was quite strong. The way he blushed of embarrassment just after remembered her of a small child discovering things for the very first time. And so, she decided she wanted to protect that child.

 

            Summer. It was the second season of the year, and the one that made her realize for how long she had been a fool. A fool for thinking she was protecting a child. A fool for thinking that, growing closer to him wouldn’t lead her somewhere else. It fell one night where sleeping was impossible because of the hotness of the room. She was thinking about Mika, peacefully at first, before it became wilder, and her eyes opened wide, her body shivered, and the warmth she felt inside her heart was definitely not because of the weather. Of all the people she knew, it should have been him, she thought, and strangely enough, it didn’t bother her. Mika was someone good, and kind, and soft, and more than protecting him, she wanted to love him of all her strength.

 

            Fall. It was the third season of the year, the one where everything seemed to fall apart. Maybe it was the reason of its name. The leaves were becoming red and were falling, creating a strange and beautiful red carpet on which she loved to walk. Yet, that lovely scenery suddenly became like a bloodbath when she noticed him, by Anzu’s sides, a big smile on his lips, reaching his beautiful eyes. At first, she didn’t mind it, but when the girl took Mika’s hand, her heart stopped.

            Everything was falling apart. She felt worthless.

 

            Winter. It was the last season of the year, the one  she disliked the most. A lot had happened during this season and so, every time they entered in that season, she felt tense and had a hard time to be in the mood for the end of year celebration. Each year, she hoped something good would happen, something that would give her hope again in the cruelty of the world.

“It took me a while, and I’d to ask Anzu-chan for her help, but I’ve somethin’ to tell ya!”

            But maybe these two beautiful eyes were the hope she was waiting for. Maybe it was the only thing she needed since the beginning.

“I love ya, Naru-chan!”

            That was right. It was the only thing she needed. His eyes, his smile, his blush, his heart. His love. Everything he was.

“I love you too, Mika-chan.”

            And for the first time for years, Winter was her favorite season.

 


End file.
